Heaven & Hell
by StuntDouble
Summary: Rin and Len are from surprisingly different parts of life- one of torture, greed, and full of the sinners of the world; the other of peace, kindness, and only made to enjoy life to its finest. At yet, surprisingly enough, these two somehow managed to find love in it all. So let's have a look at this odd little romance, shall we?
1. Heaven

Heaven & Hell

Summary: Rin and Len are from surprisingly different parts of life- one of torture, greed, and full of the sinners of the world; the other of peace, kindness, and only made to enjoy life to its finest. At yet, surprisingly enough, these two somehow managed to find love in it all. So let's have a look at this odd little romance, shall we?

Chapter 1: Heaven

He loves the way she feels around him as she slides down; adores the way the muscles of her body ripple when their hips finally connect. And there's no way he can not notice the way her face flushes or how- when he runs his nails over the soft downy of her wings- her muscles slide taunt both externally and internally.

The simplest way to put it is this- He loves _her_.

Slowly, he sits up, listening to his petite angel groan his name under her soft breath. Her small hands are on his bare chest, trembling as his cool skin merges with her own when she squirms in his lap, letting another soft moan grace his ears.

He's actually surprised she's managed to keep her quiet routine up for this long- though he's not really worried about the noise since they'd locked the door and most everyone else was away or asleep at the moment.

One of his hands trails across her right hip, nails gently scraping against the skin and resulting in those same hips snapping forward in what he assumes is need before his hand continues down to her thigh, gripping the soft, pale skin before pulling her leg closer to bend around his waist. He finds his lips meeting the sharp bony point of her clavicle and nips it rather sharply just as she's adjusting to him again and moving her other leg to hook around him and a soft whimper falls from behind her pale, trembling, parted lips.

He feels her hips begin to move again- slowly, gently moving against him, causing an appreciative growl to be pulled from deep within his chest. And she, of course, trembles out of sheer instinct and whimpers once more.

"L-Le-" Her powder blue eyes- lust-filled and misty- slit open as his large, normally rough hands weave their way through her shoulder length blonde hair for a moment.

"Hush..." He chides, absentmindedly running his fingers through the remaining strands surrounding his digits before once again trailing his hand down her back.

A rare smile graces his features as his lover nods softly and closes her eyes- her hips slowly picking up speed all the while and her nails digging into his shoulders, trapping bits and strands of his own blonde hair under her thin, surprisingly cold fingers.

Though, her silence only lasted for a moment...

"Ahn~" Her rather loud cry echoes back off of the walls and he smirks devilishly against the left side of pale neck, his fingers still racing over the light, soft structure of her now taunt wings as she shudders and tightens around his length.

"Mm...do you like that, my angel~?" Again, he trails his fingers over her soft downy feathers- this time pulling his head up to rest his forehead against hers, a smirk still playing on his lips.

"O-oh God..." He watches as her blonde eyebrows furrow in frustration, a soft moan escaping her in a quick, hot breath that's mixing with his own. It's only when he's this close can he hear her quickening breaths and quick pants. Of course, that only gives him more to tease her about...

"Ah ah," His own blue eyes are alight with mischief and, now that she's stopped moving at the moment, he rocks his own hips up into her own, "Don't use your lord's name in vain, sweetheart. Or I might just have to take you _down_ with me when I leave..." He murmurs, his smirk widening as his lover lets out another low whimper.

"P-please-"

Oh he already knows what she's going to start begging for, and before she can even finish her sentence, he's running one hand up and down her backside to massage and press every little nerve spot he's spent nearly forever figuring out; his other hand is gripping her butt to encourage her to speed up and pick her hips up higher.

Her chest is heaving after only a few minutes of the quickened pace, her hot breaths becoming shallow and rapid and her body tightening and winding up with each thrust. And thus her chanting and warnings began-

"Len...ah~ Oh- I-I..you...~"

"Ssh." He soothed, only to growl lowly as slightly sweaty hands tugged at his blonde locks and nails scrapped his scalp.

She was a single millimeter from falling off the edge, and the way she was groaning and occasionally throwing her head back, the demon knew she was quickly going to spiral. The blonde bucked up his hips once more, planting his lips against his lover's at that exact moment and swallowing every last, loud noise from the both of them as they spun off the edge.

When his vision finally cleared, his back was against the plush, white suede headboard of his lover's bed and his small lover had her sweat matted hair resting on his left shoulder- her body was still shuddering and, when he finally focused, he noticed she was still convulsing around him.

Then, slowly, the angel lifted her head and brushed her lips along his jawline as Len finally managed to drag the crumpled comforter from the floor and over the two of them.

"Hey.."

He glanced down, splotches of demonic black slowly fading back into his dual blue irises, "What is it, my Rin?" He asked cooly, running a hand through her sweat dampened hair and still delighting in the shiver she gives off from the cold air.

"I love you..." Again, his lips are brushed over and gently pressed against before she pulls back and nuzzles her face into his chest.

A deep chuckle runs through the air as the blonde demon presses a short, chaste kiss to the top of his love's blonde head. "I love you as well, _my angel_."


	2. Hell

Heaven & Hell

Summary: Rin and Len are from surprisingly different parts of life- one of torture, greed, and full of the sinners of the world; the other of peace, kindness, and only made to enjoy life to its finest. At yet, surprisingly enough, these two somehow managed to find love in it all. So let's have a look at this odd little romance, shall we?

Chapter 2: Hell

She thinks it started somewhere the early morning after, like their routine stated, he had left her on her own until later that night when no one would stop him at the gates.

Although, she never really thought her small friendships with a few of the male angels would ever become a problem- and it hadn't been until _he_ brought it up-

"I don't honestly understand why you hang around with them." He had started, and it was right then she should've realized something was up. At the time she just thought he was trying to make light conversation while she finished bathing.

"I don't expect you to. They're angels and you're...well..you're you." She'd smiled lightly, watching a deep scowl appear on his face. Maybe if she'd added a laugh, he wouldn't have taken it so harshly.

"What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" She felt herself shudder as his voice dropped to a low, dangerous growl. Just thinking about how deep those vibrations sounded and how it would feel- "Rin." His tone was sharp and a frown pulled at her face, almost turning her facial features into some sort of pouty look.

"It's just, you're a demon and- in case you don't remember- angels and demons aren't supposed to get along. Technically speaking, you're not even supposed to like me on any level.." Her words came out mumbled and hesitant, her eyes flickering over to her lover's moving form as he approached the edge of her bath.

Once he had situated himself on the water free edge she, out of sheer habit, reached up to gently run her hands through his scraggly mop of hair, the clean water from her bath cascading down her arm and dripping into the collected water.

"Jesus fucking christ!" He bellowed, jumping from his spot near the bath and holding the right side of his face in pain.

_She'd forgotten.._

"Oh my god, Len..! I'm sorry I didn't-" The blonde stood from her bath, hurrying to get out and dry herself of the cleansed water.

"No," He spat through his teeth, growling in pain after, "You just proved your point, congratu-fucking-lations, angel."

_That was the first time he'd walked out on her..._

* * *

She's sure he has someone watching her again- just to come across as an ass to his so called "friends".

Though, unlike last time, it seems to her that he's made sure that she won't be able to bribe her way out of the current situation; she noticed he had added a gag and thick blindfold in addition to the ropes which were already restricting the movement of her arms and legs.

First, he'd abducted her in daylight- which, if he'd been caught would've resulted in his death, I might add- and now this.

She's also about eighty percent sure with the way her light, normally airy dress is clinging to her already somewhat hot, sweating body that he's turned up the heating in the already almost scalding hot room, just for her "enjoyment".

Breathing deeply through her nose, she sucks in the smells of ash and blood, shuddering slightly and then smirking as her "watcher" growls appreciatively. Demons really are so easy to rile up, aren't they?

"I see you're already trying to get out..." She shivers again- despite the heat- as his voice runs through the air. "What's wrong, angel? Is my place not _good_ and _pure_ enough for you?" His voice, which was originally sarcastic, slowly degraded to a harsh, venom which spilled over her ears and sank deep in her stomach.

_He still wasn't over it..._

She shivers again, trying desperately to not curve her lips into her signature coy smirk that he normally loves.

"You think this is funny?" He growls in her ear, yanking back on her hair and listening to her muffled gasp of pain. "Well then you're going to find this hilarious, angel.." He quickly drops her hair and, though she couldn't see it, meanders over to the far corner of the room and picks up a pair of scissors from the table before walking back over to his lover.

Then slowly, he draws the cold metal in between the blonde's shoulder blades, smiling as she shudders and instinctively jerks away from him. "You see, _Rin_, when a bird has its wings clipped, it's prone to be a bit less..._flighty and independent. _Which sounds, well, like something you need to learn, don't you think?"

"Mn-!" Her eyes widen underneath the blindfold and immediately she goes to turn her head towards his voice only to have her face shoved back into the hard, spring mattress.

"And you just proved my point, angel. Thank you for making this easier on me..." The metal moves down over the base of her left wing and while, despite her protest, the demon tightly grips the wing, crushing the feathers in his grasp, and swiftly clipping the muscly base before repeating the process on the other side.

Admiring his work, Len steps back and places the scissors on the side table, watching his angel's wings move uselessly and slowly draw up against her back, drops of blood falling from the stretched cuts and rolling down the once pristine, white fabric. "I think that's a bit better, don't you agree?"

And, still, despite the pain, she shudders from his words, cold tingles running from her shoulder blades down to her tailbone and back up again.

"I find it funny how you angels are supposed to be so sweet and innocent...but look at you, you're already wet and I've barely even touched you." Len snorts but then smirks again as she blushes an embarrassed red and moans around her gag. "And getting so turned on by me making you bleed and writhe? That's absolutely disgusting, you whore." His voice is sickly sweet and she can feel his hot breath in her ear, faintly noticing how one of his hands is traveling up her leg to the twixt of her thighs.

She lets out a heavy breath as the tip of his finger- probably his index- teases her and barely presses against her entrance. Her hips twitch and her legs close around his hand, an almost strangled sound escaping from behind the silk fabric covering her mouth, which is now actually already starting to wear on the edges of her lips.

This time, she notices he doesn't hesitant to slide his finger in until the second knuckle and nudges it within her with contrasting gentleness, causing her to almost immediately tighten and chew on her gag in sheer frustration. As she bites down, she can taste the bitter, salty tang of her blood invade her mouth and cover her tastebuds- within seconds the silk is removed and she feels his free fingers draw over the blood gathering at the corners of her mouth.

He withdraws his finger and pulls away from her- she can feel his heat leave her side- and walks out of the room...or, at least that's what she assumes as she hears the metal door slide and scratch slightly in the track, opening and closing.

That's part of the reason that, when she's flipped onto her back and he leans forward to quickly nip her thighs, she gasps in surprise and jolts up the bed only to groan as she is practically yanked back and held down by his rough hands.

"Quit." He growls lowly against the heated flesh, causing a moan to spill from her mouth and her hips to twitch again. In response to her disobedience, Len harshly bites her right thigh- his left- until he hears her screech in pain and he's sure that his mark'll be left for days- when he pulled back it looked deep red against her otherwise pale skin.

That would definitely have to change...

He's quick to bite her again before he all but rips off the lightly stained dress and her rather plain looking panties and thrusts into her without a thought to if he was hurting her or not, his rage was already boiling over and in remembering why he even did this in the first place, he sinks his teeth deep into the junction between his lover's shoulder and neck.

She notices he's already going at a quick, harsh pace and whimpers as he adds yet another injury to her once "pure" body. She sinks her canines into her lower lip, eyebrows furrowing and her mouth attempting to open as she tries to push her blonde hair out of her mouth before she feels like she choking.

It's strange how contradicting her body is- one part of her screaming for her to run, scream, do _something_ other than just stay and deal with this spawn, and the other just telling her to lay low; they've even begun fighting over things as simple as hair in her mouth. She smiles and, despite her current situation, lets out an airy laugh that effectively blows her hair from her mouth.

At this, Len simply speeds up in anger- making damn well sure that she understands just how much he had really been hurt and, as he likes to say,:

Karma's a bitch.

"Yes...yes..~" She barely finds the time or breath to throw out her light, airy praises with the way he's thrusting and the way her body is quickly falling out of her control.

Rin hears him growl in frustration and ram into her, throwing her head against the wall and causing her vision to fade for a minute- he was trying to get back at her and was succeeding.

She is already close, or, at least close enough to forget the harsh grit of the mattress practically filleting her back and Len's long, sharpened nails tearing at her body. She doesn't even realize that her eyes have rolled back and her cascading blonde lashes are fluttering closed against the fabric still covering her eyes, her consciousness is fading in and out and slowly forgetting the lovely little tidbit of information he had translated to her just moments earlier.

Harshly, she feels his hot hands grip her bruised thighs and move them farther apart before barking his order, "Wider."

Just as she's trying to adjust and listen to his order in her confused brain, he's pounding into her even more erratically and leaving her with her voice and breath caught in her throat, her long legs desperately going to grip around his waist again as she slides taunt.

He digs his nails into the pale skin and growls, "I said wider, you damn slut." He snaps, smirking devilishly as her blood arises from the scratches and she lets out a long, pained and frustrated moan.

"Please...Le-!" Without warning, the demon grips her legs and, in one swift movement, he shoves one down onto the hard edge of the bed- resulting in a pop as her bone begins to crack from the force- and hoists one up his body as far as possible before beginning his harsh onslaught once more.

"Ah!" Her hips are twitching crazily and Len can feel her legs quivering in his grasp, her toes curling and desperate tears beginning to moisten her blindfold. "Please! N-no more...! I- un~ C-cant-!" She bucks her hips towards his own, gasping gratefully as his length slid in a bit farther.

"You will hold on until I say otherwise, got it?" He growls, covering his lover's quivering form with his own body and breathing in the smell of her sweat, blood, and the rotting scent of..._l__ove...?_

_Even like this, marred and almost on the verge of sobbing, she still loved him..._

With a breathy voice, she begs him- her brain straining to put together even a semi-coherent sentence, "_Don't...!" _Her voice cracks and snaps up an octave, blue eyes widening as he only continues to ram into her and she feels one of his rough hands travel up her body, pausing to cup her exposed breasts for a moment, and then continuing to move up towards her neck.

Her breathing heightens and she squirms again, her body quivering and trying to jerk away from him as his nails scrape over the soft skin- one small swipe and she'd be over.

_Surely he wouldn't..._

All she can hear is her heart pounding and blood rushing through her ears as his hands freeze and tighten slightly around her neck. Then quickly, she gasps as light- however dark- floods her vision and the demon's face is mere millimeters from her face. She whines in need as he continues to use his entire length and her demonic lover shoves his lips onto hers to ravish her mouth- barely giving either of them anytime to speak or breathe.

But when he groans desperately in her mouth, she shivers and arches her back into him- their chests brushing against each other's-, she knew he was getting close.

It was only when he was losing control did he ever make any noise...

She pants as he drives into her with almost enough force to break her, his nails sinking into her bony hips now and drawing blood as he leans closer to her again, barely brushing against her lips as he goes to whisper darkly in her ear.

_"Now."_ With one last desperate thrust, they're both gone, with the "sweet" angel cursing and writhing underneath her lover as she cums with him and Len growling, not even noticing just how much he really is tearing the small blonde- nothing else mattered, everything faded and all they could hear was the other's sounds- could only see their lovers in a way no one else ever would.

The only thing that mattered to them at that moment was their other half, their half that was so willing to put up with this fragile, patched up romance.

When they're finally spent, they stare at each other for a minute, chests heaving and bodies glistening with sweat. Then slowly, Len releases his grip on those bloody hips and raises his hands- after sitting back on his knees- to wipe away the tears gathering at the edge of his angel's blue eyes and long blonde lashes before brushing her hair out of her face to gently kiss her soft, bitten into lips.

"Len..." she murmurs as he pulls back, shivering as he shifts his position slightly, "I really am sorry..."

"Don't apologize, angel." His hands run down her back and he feels a small pang of guilt in his stomach as his angel flinches in pain. "I still love you...and I always _will_. Understand?"

She nods once before wrapping her thin arms around his waist and nuzzling into his chest.

In the end, they both knew this "demon" had a bark worse than his bite...and they, for once, were fine with that.

_~FIN.~_

A/N: So yeah...this is the end of this two-shot...finally! I know that it may be a bit short for some of your taste and it may be kinda choppy at the point where he's teasing her and then all suddenly getting hot and heavy- but hey, revenge sex is kinda choppy...I think. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it since I kinda lost inspiration halfway through and had to almost force myself to finish. So leave a review or a like if you would, and thank you for reading~!


End file.
